Rookies
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Being a rookie is always hard, but when your a rookie Exorcist life is even harder. Join Zeke,Will,Yuki and Liz as they learn to deal with all of life's hardships from Akuma to hormones the adventure is just begining. OcOc OcOc OcMiranda


**Don't Own**

**Rookies**

Chapter 1: The Team Moves Out

A young man sighed in frustration as he once again lost a large sum of his meager pay to the man sitting across from him at yet another game of poker. This was Ezekiel or Zeke to most a rookie exorcist of the Black Order. At 18 years of age he was one of the younger members of the order but not the youngest, he had heard fleeting rumors before leaving for his mission of some new guy but hadn't had a chance to check it out.

"I just don't understand it how you can win every time?" yelled Zeke practically pulling at his dirty blonde hair in rage. 

"Just calm down kid, nothing to get so worked up about." Said the man casually shuffling a deck of cards. This was August Victor Siren at 22 years of age he had three years of experience under his belt and going on his fourth, with dark blue eyes and long unkempt black hair he was the very image of a man who didn't care about anything. His Exorcist's coat was in the style of a trench coat and he wore cargo style pants. "Now what do you say how about another game? I'll make it double or nothing." He said slyly continually shuffling his cards.

"Hell no!"

"You're learning rookie." August smiled as he stashed the deck of cards back in to his sleeve where they seemed to vanish into thin air. "And it only cost you two month's salary."

"Better late than never."

"And that's the attitude that'll get you killed, there's no such thing as "Better late than never" when Akuma are involved." Said another voice. Zeke looked across the aisle to the third member of their merry band one Lawrence Hawkeye. At 32 years of age and a 10 year veteran of the order he was something of legend. These were the ones assigned to look after him on this mission. Normally the Order would only send a team of two on missions, but Hawkeye and August have been partners since August first joined the Order. Zeke had heard stories of the legendary duo the Gunner and the Gambler, they balance each other out. August was great at gathering information from some seedier points in town, but he was easily distracted by the promise of easy money. That's where Lawrence came in; with his by the books attitude he always got the job done, but he was very standoffish and subtlety wasn't his strong point.

"Now, now Lawrence, the kid's just a rookie, no need to be so harsh."

"The Orders full of rookies." He scoffed. "And let me tell you something kid." Hawkeye turned to look straight at Zeke and tilted his sunglasses down allowing his eyes to be seen, his trade mark intimidation tactic, Zeke couldn't help but shy away from those eyes. Crimson eyes that almost glowed, the whites of his eyes were black. These were the mark of his Parasitic Innocence. "Rookies don't last long, so you better shape up."

"I'll remember that." Replied Zeke. "But I can take care of myself."

"That's it kid bluff your way out of it. You'll be an ace in no time." Said August

"Thanks August, I'm glad someone believes in me."

"Well if you're so confident, then please kindly would you tell me the details of the mission?" asked Lawrence

"Something about, something or other that we need to deal with."

"Just as I thought. You didn't pay attention at all during the briefing, to busy paying attention to the Supervisor's sister's legs."

"Ooo tough luck with that kid, everyone knows Lenalee-chan is off limits." Joked August. Zeke shrunk back into his seat, he really didn't pay attention to the mission briefing.

"Well since obviously you didn't pay attention allow me to explain." Lawrence stated flatly. "For the past month give or take there have been a rash of mysterious robberies in Berlin. Valuables are stolen from locked rooms and safes with no evidence of entry, almost as if they have vanished without trace. This would not normally be in our jurisdiction, but the most recent victim claimed to see a cloaked figure who could pass though walls like a ghost."

"So the thief could be using Innocence."

"At least you got that much, the Finders have confirmed the reports as well as the presence of Akuma."

"Why is it we always seem to get the missions involving the seedier side of humanity?" whined August.

"Takes a crook to catch a crook." Chided Hawkeye.

"Why Lawrence you wound me so. You know I prefer the term professional trickster or card shark."

"Prefer it all you want, it still means con artist." Zeke sighed and stood up.

"While you two old ladies stand around and bicker I'm going to stretch my legs." With that he walked down the aisle not noticing the stare from several passengers as he walked by. He opened 

the door and stepped outside into the area in between cars he climbed up the ladder and on top of the car. Now to most this would seem like a ridiculously dangerous move, but his balance was impeccable."It feels good to get out of that car." He lay down on his back and stared up at the clouds. "My first mission and I get paired with the odd couple, I don't care how good they may be. With Longinus I can handle anything." Zeke dozed lightly while being rocked by the movement of the car. He was jolted awake by the car coming to a stop. He sat up and looked at the station. "Berlin about time we made it." He jumped off the car and onto the platform. "Now where did those two get to?"

"Ahhh!" a girl suddenly screamed, Zeke looked over to see a pretty girl being accosted by two men. 

"Come on girlie, hand over your purse."

"Someone help me!" 

"Hey get away from her!" Zeke ran into the group and stood between the girl and the assailants. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Oh thank you…" she hugged tightly to Zeke, to the point he couldn't breathe. "For falling so nicely into my trap little Exorcist."

"You're a…" Zeke was cut off as the two men in front of him grew into the grotesque form of level one Akuma.

"Kill him!" the Akuma aimed their guns at Zeke.

_Damn I can't reach my Innocence. _Thought Zeke, suddenly the Akuma fired their guns and he waited for the impact but nothing came, he looked to see that a wall of playing cards had blocked the bullets.

"Can't take our eyes off you for a second, can we rookie?" said August as the card wall flew apart and back up his sleeves vanishing from sight. Lawrence standing at his side.

"You're too late Exorcists, you'll never be able to save him!" shouted the girl

"Go ahead and kill him, it's what the kid gets for being careless. But you didn't fool me for a second Akuma. I could hear the grinding of your machinery a mile away." He reached into his coat and pulled a long barreled pistol. It was silvery in color; Zeke had never seen a gun like this. He slid his sunglasses off and slipped them into a pocket showing his odd eyes. "Innocence, activate!" There was no doubt now that Hawkeye's eyes were glowing and his pupils contracted to little more than dots. He leveled the pistol at the two level ones.

"What are you waiting for you fools kill him." The girl shouted. A barrage of bullets fired but Hawkeye seemed to dance around them even using one as a spring board to jump into the air and 

in the time it would take a man to fire one shot, Hawkeye fired four, two bullets hit each of the Akuma destroying them. "Damn you!" she threw Zeke to the ground and transformed into a large cat like Akuma. She lunged for Hawkeye and slammed a paw down to flatten him. "Got you!" she heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind her and the feel of a gun muzzle on the back of her head.

"Got you." He whispered before firing a shot into the back of the Akuma's head destroying it completely. Zeke just stared in amazement.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"This is your first time seeing it eh rookie!" asked August helping him up. "I can't say I wasn't impressed the first time I saw Lawrence's Innocence. They call it _**Hunter's Soul**_; his Innocence is of the parasitic variety and it takes the form of an extra gland in his brain, his Innocence is his entire nervous system but mostly the visual center. All of his senses are wired and alert; it's how he knew Akuma were aboard the train he could hear the grinding of gears instead of flowing blood. He told me once he sees the world differently than you or I would; his eyes never miss a single flicker of motion, he could see each individual bullet those Akuma fired and to him they would appear as motionless in the air."

"Remind me to never get on his bad side."

"Don't worry rookie, he may come off as gruff but he'll never kill you, maim you horribly but never kill you." 

"Hey kid!" called Lawrence. "Just watch your back next time; don't expect me to bail you out again." He slipped the gun back into his coat and replaced his sunglasses and walked away.

"No rest for the weary I suppose; well then c'mon rookie." Said August.

"This just isn't my day." Sighed Zeke

* * *

Well so ends the first chapter of my D. Gray-man fic. They'll be a lot of Oc's. The first parts of the story will be largely original and then tie into the main storyline. I have only seen the anime and never read the manga. To those that care pairings include Allen x Lenalee, Oc x Oc, Oc x Oc, Oc x Miranda. 


End file.
